Greedy Misfortune
by Frosty dreams
Summary: Destiny Brown is the daughter of the highly-respected Rebecca Brown. She is the top student of Thneedville High and strives to earn her mother's respect. However, when she finds a photograph of a young man who looks suspiciously like the failed Once-ler and her mother embracing, she begins to question her mother and why she won't talk about her father. Will she find the truth?
1. Prologue

**AN: I know I'm supposed to be focused on Fiery Mischief, but I couldn't stop myself from writing a Lorax fanfiction. This won't be my main focus and I'm really just writing this for fun, so bear with me here.**

Footsteps echo along the darkened hallway, lips spreading to show off perfectly straight, pearly white teeth as the man makes his way to his office. All of the employees had left hours ago, leaving the greed-filled man alone to his own affairs for once. Gloved hands push open the door leading into his unnecessarily large office. To his surprise, it seems that he is not as alone as he thought.

In front of his desk stands his favorite secretary. Once-ler gives a devious smirk in her direction, clearing his throat to gain her attention. The female whips around, her unusually wild black hair looking out of place from her normally tight updo. The smirk on the CEO's lips fade when he sees the tears glistening wetly in the woman's normally warm and cheerful brown eyes.

"Mr. Once-ler.." The female murmurs, causing the man to nearly wince in disgust. Didn't she know? He isn't the same person he used to be, replaced with a better version entirely. But of course, Once-ler won't say that thought aloud.

"Yes, Ms. Brown?" He coos, closing the door behind him with a soft thud as he steps further into the red themed room. He ignores the pile of gold and green decorating his desk as he sits in his chair, no, his throne. He raises an eyebrow when she stares at him, cool blue eyes piercing through her soul.

The woman can't meet his eyes, disgust sinking into her bones by her boss's actions. He was her friend once, so many years ago. When he came to the valley with nothing but his mule and camping gear, and of course, his irrational sense of optimism. But now? She barely even recognizes him behind those sunglasses and green suit.

Once-ler senses the tension in the room and leans forward, resting his chin on his loosely laced fingers. "If you've got something to say-" he murmurs, voice dangerously cool as he watches his employee carefully, "Then I suggest you spit it out, Ms. Brown."

She flinches, her skin already flushing as she fights to contain her anger. "You're a monster, Once-ler. Chopping down these trees, ruining the animals' habitat, and all for what? Money?" Rebecca snaps, a throaty chuckle leaving her lips. "I thought you were different. I thought you were good. But no. You're just like all the rest. Greedy, heartless, and cruel."

Once-ler stares at her for a few moments, sending a chill straight down Rebecca's spine. Finally, he pushes himself from his desk and strides around to her. Before she can back out of his reach, he tightly grips her chin between thumb and forefinger. His lips twist into a nasty sneer, eyes cold as ice as he glares at her.

"I got you back on your feet. I gave you a well paying job. And this is how you repay me? You come to me crying about the _poor_ animals, when you should be thanking me for everything I've done!" He pushes her back, sending her nearly falling against the wall behind her. Her eyes widen when he traps her, arms outstretched on either side of her as his face nears her.

Rebecca's heart pounds beneath her chest. Normally, she was not the type of person to confront someone. But she could no longer handle Once-ler's irresponsible actions. He's the one poisoning the environment and he has the audacity to attempt to guilt-trip her? The woman scoffs, dark eyebrows furrowing in anger. "You took me from a place I was already _happy_ in, you destroyed not just the animals' home, but mine as well. I didn't want you in my life! Because I knew you'd destroy it in more ways than one."

Once-ler pauses at this, letting his arms drop lazily to his sides. "What are you talking about, Ms. Brown?"

Rebecca looks up at him with angry tears, forcing herself to speak the words she had came here to tell him in the first place. "I'm saying that I'm pregnant with your child, Once-ler."

For once, Greed-ler is caught off guard. The tall walls around him fade if only for a moment into the man he used to be, before the Thneed factory had ever gotten in the way. Once-ler stares at her, unsure of what to say.

"I-You're . . . But we used protection, we were _careful_!" He shakes his head, disbelief in his eyes. "How could this have happened?"

"Yeah, well it didn't work," Rebecca states bitterly, arms crossing over her chest. "And because of our actions, I have to move into town, away from the pollution. I won't hurt our child because of you, and I won't let you hurt our child."

Once-ler flinches away, stung by Rebecca's cold words. There was a time when the two had been best friends, almost a couple, even. But then the company got in the way, and that had turned them into strangers. "Rebecca, you don't have to go, we can figure this out, I can help yo-"

But Rebecca cuts him off, shoving him away when he attempts to close their distance. "I will never let you near me or my child again. Not ever. You've hurt me countless of times, I won't let you do the same to someone who isn't even born yet. I won't let you corrupt the child's mind like you did with mine."

The Once-ler falls silent. For once, he can't bring himself to force her to stay. He's losing her, and he knows it. His eyes sting, but he lowers his head so that Rebecca won't see the tears that threaten to fall. He won't let her see him be weak. What would his mother say if she ever found out?

"I'm sorry, Once. But this is how it has to be. If things were different, then maybe..." Rebecca trails off, stopping herself before her voice cracks. She shakes her head and turns towards the door, "Good bye, Mr. Once-ler."

And then the door shuts softly, leaving the world's most powerful entrepreneur to fall to his knees, taking off his hat and throwing it against the ground.

 _It's all my fault, and now I'll lose Rebecca forever._


	2. Chapter 1

_**15 years later**_

 _That strange dream again. Why in the world did I always have it? And why was my mother always in it?_

"Destiny! Wake up, or you'll be late to school!" My mother calls from outside my bedroom door, pulling me out of my thoughts. With a small groan of annoyance, I swing my legs to the floor and throw my warm, green covers off of me. I take the time to stretch while I stand, nodding in satisfaction when I feel my shoulders and back pop.

I quickly get dressed into comfortable clothing, plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt, followed by my tattered green jacket that I always wore. I've loved the color green ever since I was a baby, which is why my room is covered in it. Light green walls with a dark green carpet. After slipping on my sneakers, I grab my book bag and fling it over my shoulders.

I fling the door open and head into the kitchen, which only has enough room for two people, and set my bag down on a chair near the small, white kitchen table. Before I can do anything else, my mom shoves a hairbrush into my head, raising an eyebrow at me. I sigh, but drag the brush through my hair anyways.

No matter how much I do it, my hair will never look as good as my mother's. Her hair is a perfectly glossy black, with only a few strands of grey speckled in. While my hair is a dark brown, almost black, and my eyes are a bright crystal blue. I'm not sure where I get my looks from, but I'd say I get them from my father, whoever he is.

I wince when the brush snags on a snarl, carefully tugging it free, before gently working through it. My mom crosses her arms, laughing softly and shaking her head at me. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd just take better care of it."

I shrug my shoulders and pull my long hair into a ponytail as I hand the brush back over to her. "Hey, Mom?" I question, turning around to face her as I grab my bag from the chair.

"Yes, sweetie?" She tilts her head at me, her chocolate brown eyes searching my face for reasons unknown to me.

"What was . . . what was my dad like?" I was approaching dangerous territory, and I knew it, but I just couldn't help it! However, I regret ever asking anything from the look she gives me. "It's just, I'm almost sixteen and you refuse to tell me anything about him."

My mom shakes her head at me, her lips pulled into a tight line. "That's because there's nothing _worth_ telling." That was I lie, and I knew it. She always looks away from me when she lies. I won't press her, however. I want this to be a good day for once. "Now, start heading to school. Take this apple to eat on the way."

I take the shiny red fruit from her hand and take a bite from it as I walk through the door. "Bye Mom!" I call around the piece of apple in my mouth.

"Bye Destiny, I love you! Remember, I'll be home for work late, so lock the door!" She reminds me as I close said door behind me. I sigh softly, swallowing the bite of apple I had before tossing the rest of it in the trash. I no longer had much of an appetite. Before I could think too much of it, two of my best friends appear on either side of me.

"Destiny!" Heidi Dare exclaims from my right, bumping my shoulder with hers. "Did you hear? Mr. O'Hare is finally putting those finishing touches on that wall they're building. We'll finally be able to breathe fresh air!" She grins, brushing strands of her curly red hair away from her face, her green eyes bright with excitement.

I can't help but to roll my eyes at her. "Again with the stupid wall? I don't think ignoring the problem outside of the city is going to make it better, but that's just my opinion. Besides, how are we going to get fresh air if we're trapped here? What are they gonna do, sell it?"

"Actually," begins my other friend, Skylar, his voice sounding annoyingly arrogant. "They are going to sell it, from what I hear."

"That's just stupid." I spit out, my mood dropping even more. Are people actually this dumb? Why in the world would they sell air? That doesn't even make any sense to me!

"Hey, what's got you so grumpy?" Heidi questions, her smile being replaced with a concern look. "Is it your mom again?"

I shake my head, kicking a pebble out of my way as we walk. "No, not really. It's just . . . I really want to know what my dad was like. But she won't tell me anything about him. Do you know how frustrating it is being the only person in this schoolwithout knowing who my dad even is?"

"Does your mom have to work late tonight again?" Skylar questions from my left, and I finally glance over at him. His long, shaggy blond hair frustrated me, only because it looked so much better than mine.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything, but yeah, she does." I answer, nodding a bit.

"Well, just snoop around in her room. She's bound to have something that belongs to him." My stomach drops at that suggestion. "C'mon, Des. She'll never know! Just make sure you're out of her room before she gets back."

I sigh softly, feeling a bit guilty for actually considering it. "I guess . . . If I'm quick about it."

"Destiny!" Heidi snaps, giving me a stern look. "You're not actually considering this, are you? You'll be in big trouble if your mom ever finds out!" She lightly slaps my shoulder, although it's not hard enough to hurt.

Before I could give her an actual reply, we were already at the school. I gave her one last apologetic look, before parting ways with her and Skylar to go to my locker. I opened the dully gray painted door of my locker and shove my bag inside, taking out what I needed for both my first and second class of the day.

I had English first, which I didn't necessarily mind. The teacher wasn't too strict as long as the class didn't talk while she was, which was nice. I share that class with Skylar, which I was glad about. Still, I couldn't help but to wonder what I should do when I entered the room, which was just down the hall from my locker.

Should I snoop through my mom's room? I really want to find out more about my father, and who he is. Why wouldn't she tell me? Unless, he really is as bad a person as she says he is. But what could he have done that was so bad? These questions kept running around my head, making me massage my temple with my thumb and forefinger. All of this is just so confusing.

The class went by quicker than I expected to, as did all of them. The English teacher assigned us a three page paper which is due sometime next week. But that wasn't too hard. I could probably get it done by the end of this week if I really wanted to. But what really annoyed me was how much homework my math teacher gave me.

His monotone voice made it hard for me to pay attention in that class. I didn't have a clue of what was going on. Thankfully, that was all the homework I really had. So by the time Skylar, Heidi, and I were walking out of Greenville High (soon to be changed to Thneedville High) I wasn't feeling as stressed as I was before. At least, not until Heidi began speaking.

"Destiny, are you really going to snoop through your mom's room? That's an invasion of her privacy!" She scolds me, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. I cross my arms over my chest, sending her a half-hearted glare.

"Well maybe if she'd just tell me what I want to know, I wouldn't have to snoop." I look away from her, settling my gaze on Skylar. "Back me up, Sky." I nudge his elbow, hoping that he'd help me out a bit.

Skylar looks over at Heidi, raising his eyebrows. "Stop worrying so much, Heidi. Her mom's not getting home until later. Destiny won't get caught. What's so bad about Des wanting to know who her dad is, anyways?"

Heidi bites down on her lower lip, a strange flash of guilt showing on her face as she looks away. Both Skylar and I exchange a glance at each other, before I touch her shoulder. Strangely, I was already a bit taller than both of them, so I had to reach down a bit to touch her. My mom likes to call me a beanpole for how tall and skinny I am, which irritates me slightly.

"Heidi, is something wrong?" I question her, tilting me head. She wouldn't meet my eyes, which worried me a bit.

"It's just that . . . I overheard my mom talking and-" She sighs, her face turning almost as red as her hair. "I promised I wouldn't say anything to you, so please don't get mad. But . . . she thinks that your father is the _Once-ler._ "

I stay quiet for a moment, before Skylar and I both burst out laughing. The Once-ler!? That's ridiculous! I think in my fit of laughter. But when Heidi looks at me with that strangely serious expression of hers, I fall silent.

"You're not serious, are you? Why would your mom even think that? There's no way that my father is the Once-ler." Just saying it out loud is enough to make me cringe. "Isn't he the guy that ruined the environment in the first place? No way, I wouldn't have a father like that!"

Heidi sighs softly, not sounding entirely convinced, "I don't know, Destiny. From the few pictures my mom has shown me of him, you two do look awfully similar."

I guess I've never really seen what the Once-ler looks like. My mom never brought him up, and why would she? "Whatever Heidi, I don't buy it." I shake my head, waving goodbye to both of my friends as I near my house. I drop my book bag off on the kitchen chair. I'd work on my homework later. Right now, though, I need to do some investigating.

"Mom?" I call out, making sure that she isn't home. When I don't hear a response, I immediately open the plain white door to her room. Unlike mine, hers is painted a calming cream color, the brown carpet soft under my feet as I step inside. The first place that I head for are her dresser drawers.

I slide the top one open, but all I find are some socks. I don't find anything in the bottom drawers either, so I move on to the closet. I pull on a string hanging from an uncovered light bulb to turn it on, which helps me see a lot better. Her closet isn't too big, so it doesn't take me long to find an oak wood box sitting way back towards the end, underneath some of her clothes that are hanging.

I crawl towards it and snatch it up, slightly surprised by how light it is. I flip up the gold piece that latches it tight. My eyes widen immediately at the contents inside.

There are tons of pictures, each of them showing a tall man with fluffy dark brown, almost black hair and crystal blue eyes. In the photo, he's wearing grey pants, a white shirt tucked into them, and a grey vest over the shirt. He's also wearing a grey fedora with a black strap circling the top.

But what really surprised me is the small, elegant writing on the back of the photo. In my mother's handwriting are is one word, no, a _name_.

 _Once-ler._


	3. Chapter 2

My breath catches in my throat. I can't bring myself to believe what I'm seeing. Maybe this is just coincidental. Maybe my mother used to be a fan of his, that's why she has so many photos! But that thought changes when I come across yet another photograph. This one is in an elegant frame, carved from what looks to be oak. It feels smooth to the touch when I lift it closer so I can see it better. In the picture is Once-ler, twirling a younger, happier looking version of my mother around in a circle.

My mother looks beautiful in a simple baby blue dress, the skirt stopping just above her knees as it swirls around her. There's a happy smile on her ruby-painted lips as she looks up at the Once-ler. Even though he isn't wearing anything special, except for maybe his hair looks like it's tamed with some sort of gel, he looks handsome as well, smiling down at her. even though I'm not good when it comes to romantic type things, I can tell that these two love each other.

I feel my heart swell for only just a moment, but then I remember all the things that Once-ler has done, and it shatters all over again. Before I even know what I'm doing, I gently take the photo out of it's frame and tuck it into the pocket of my blue jeans. Next, I put the rest of the pictures back in and close the box, sliding it back to where it was and shutting off the light in both the closet and my mother's bedroom before closing her door with a soft thud behind me.

I snatch my book bag from the chair in the kitchen and storm into my room, flinging my bedroom door open and making my way to the closet. I pack a few spare clothes, making sure that I have enough to find him. I'm not exactly sure where the Once-ler is, but I know that he's definitely still out there somewhere. Before my mind can wander any further, I grab my notebook from underneath my pillow and tear out a page. I don't write much, but it's enough for my mother to know why I'm gone when she gets home.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm sorry, but I need to find out just who exactly my father is as a person. I know he's the Once-ler, but I need to know more than that. I want to know why he did what he did, and what he was thinking while doing so. Please, mom, don't worry. I'll be back soon._

 _Love,_

 _Destiny_

I walk out of my room and shut the door firmly behind me, setting the note on the counter where I know she'll see it. I grab a few apples (only the red ones), along with some protein bars, some bread, and a few slabs of sandwich meat. All of which I put in a lunch bag with an ice pack. I stuff it into my book bag. After pulling my hood up over my head, I finally leave my house behind. There's only one more stop I have to make, and even though I know she'll try to convince me to stay, I also know that she will tell me the information I need.

I walk to the house two doors down from mine and quickly knock on the door. It opens immediately, and I'm glad when I see Heidi's face instead of her mother's. "Destiny, what the-?"

I hold my hands up and push her inside, stopping her from finishing her question. "Heidi, I need to know where the Once-ler lives, and quick."

Before she can even think about it, Heidi responds, "Well, my mom says that he doesn't live far from here. Actually, if you just go-" Then she pauses, realization donning her expression as she takes in the backpack pressed firmly against my shoulders. "Des, no . . . no actual way. You can't be serious."

"Will you stop saying that? I am serious." I snap at her, sounding a bit too irritable for even my standards. "Heidi, please help me. I need to meet him. If you don't tell me, I'll just go on my own whims and most likely get lost." I cross my arms over my chest, giving her a glare. She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose like she always does when she's either annoyed or stressed. Which right now, she's probably a bit of both.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you. You and I both know that you suck at following directions, and you need someone for moral support in case . . . you don't like what you see." She looks at me, equally stubborn. I sigh, not having the time or energy to disagree with her.

" _Fine._ You can come, I have enough food and clothes for the both of us. Let's get going." She nods her head excitedly, grabbing her jacket from the hook beside the door and practically dragging me outside behind her. I pull away from her grip and gesture for her to lead the way. "Are you sure you know where you're going, though?"

Heidi nods her head, pulling her hair up into a bouncy ponytail. "Of course, all we have to do is follow the smog, which is fairly simple."

We make our way to the exit of the town, which is the only place left that has a space to allow us through. The metal wall looks large and imposing, and I realize that this is the first time that I've actually been up close to it. I hate it just as much as I did before, maybe even more. Heidi and I look around, making sure no one can spot us leaving, before sprinting as fast as we can outside. We slow once we're a few feet away, walking at a comfortably quick pace.

"Destiny, are you really sure this is a good idea?" Heidi asks, looking worried as always. Truthfully, I have no clue if this was a good decision, either. But, we're already out of town. We might as well finish what we started, right?

I nod, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Of course I'm sure, Heidi. When have my ideas ever gone wrong?" I grin at her, but it ends up as a wince when she gives me a look. "Besides, you knew what you were getting into. I never asked you to come with."

She sighs, shaking her head at me. "Sure, but you needed me to. So that's what I'm doing."

We walk most of the way in silence, following a path that looks like it hasn't been walked on in years. The further we get, the more I notice that the smog is getting thicker, along with the stench getting worse. Tree stumps also seem to go on for miles on either side of us. Heidi pokes my shoulder, and when I look at her, I notice that she's pointing at a machine with many ax blades on it.

"Think of how many trees that thing cut down.." She murmurs, a sorrowful tone in her voice. The realization creates a lump in my throat as well, but I try my best to swallow it down.

"To think that my father created it.." I whisper to myself, not saying it loud enough for Heidi to hear. I shake myself from my thoughts and tug on Heidi's arm, which makes her start walking again. Along the way, she pulls out a protein bar for each of us, to which we both munch on quietly.

It seemed the farther we got, the less noise there was. There was no soft tune of birds chirping, or people singing, it was just . . . _silent_.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Heidi and I come across a post with multiple signs of them, pointing to the right down a long path leading to an unnecessarily tall house that looked as if it would fall down with just the wrong gust of wind. The windows were boarded up, which made me doubt if anyone even lived here.

"Des, look. I think that's the Once-ler's house." Heidi breaks the silence and motions towards the wooden signs.

"I think you're right, Heidi." I sigh. "There's only one thing to do now, I guess."

Without another word, we walk up to the door. I look over at Heidi, but she pushes me a few steps in front of her onto the doormat. I take a nervous breath, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I reach my pointer finger towards the little white doorbell. I push it, nearly jumping when the deep ding dong seems to resonate throughout they entire building.

At first, nothing happens. I look towards Heidi, who gives me a useless shrug. But then the door suddenly slams open, causing me to turn my head swiftly. I can feel my eyes widen, a knot churning in my gut. I'm tempted to take a few steps back, but my feet are rooted to the spot.

Before me stands a tall man in a tattered, dirty green suit that looks like it hasn't been washed in . . . _ever._ His skin is pale, dark brown hair speckled with grey. But what surprises me the most are his eyes. They aren't bright like they were in all the pictures of seen. Instead they're a lifeless grey, with shadows underneath them. It was obvious that he hasn't slept in a long, long time.

Heidi nudges me, and that's when I realize that the Once-ler is still staring at me. I swallow hard, and pull the folded up picture from my pocket. I carefully unfold it and slowly hand it to him without saying a single voice. I don't trust myself to talk just yet. He looks at me, and then looks at the picture in my hand.

"What's this?" He questions me, looking hesitant as he stretches his hand out. I wonder if he expected this to be a prank, or something.

"It's a p-picture." I'm shaking, and I hate it. Heidi comes up to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I just . . . I need to prove something. Please look at it?"

He sighs softly and takes it from my hand. Upon looking at the picture, he furrows his eyebrows and snaps his gaze back up to me, a suddenly cold sneer on his lips. "Leave, _right now._ Whatever sick joke this is-"

I stop him just before he slams the door, blocking his way. "Please, wait! I'm serious! My name's Destiny Brown, and I think I'm your daughter!" I blurt out as he shoves the picture back into my hands. The Once-ler freezes in his movements, finally seeming to actually look at me.

"You're . . . Rebecca Brown's daughter?" He opens the door wider, staring at me in disbelief. I can only nod my head at him in response. "Does she know that you're here? Has she . . . mentioned me at all?"

I glance at Heidi, and then back at Once-ler, before shaking my head. "No, not exactly. She's never mentioned you at all, no matter how much I asked her. Which is why I took this into my own hands and had to find out for myself." I take a slow step forward, hesitantly placing my hands atop his. He looks as if he wants to back away, but I'm glad that he doesn't. "Even though what you did was horrible . . . I want you to be in my life. I want you to be my father, even if my mother doesn't what you to be."

The Once-ler looks down, a sudden sorrow in his eyes. I hope it's not because of me.

"Destiny . . ." He shuts his eyes, shaking his head as if he didn't want to believe what was happening right in front of his eyes. "As much as I want it to happen, you can't come here without your mother knowing. She kept you away from me for a good reason. I think . . . I think you should go home, before she finds out that you left."

My heart plummets into my stomach and I can already feel the tears gathering in my eyes. "But . . . But I came out here for you . . . please, all my life I've wanted a father! I've wondered who he is, and why he was kept from me! I can tell you aren't the same person you used to be!" Before I can stop myself, I clutch onto the fabric of his suit, forcing him to look at me. "Please, please don't make me go away!"

When he opens his eyes, I can tell that he's trying not to cry. I want him to wrap his arms around me and tell me it will be okay, like any father would do. But I know that he won't. Once-ler shakes his head again, standing still as if he's almost afraid to touch me.

"Destiny . . ." He looks at me, his expression softening into sympathy. He's caving, I can tell. "Fine, you and your friend can spend the night. But in the morning, you have to leave."

I nearly scream, my smile nearly hurting the muscles in my face. "Thank you so much, Once-ler. You can ask _anything_ you want to! I'll tell you everything about the last fifteen years!"

He nearly smiles at that, but ends up turning away from me and Heidi, reluctantly leading us inside.

 _Finally, I've met my father. Hopefully, I'll get to know him while I'm here, too. Even if it's only for one night._


End file.
